The present invention is directed to a package in which are stored meats, cheeses, and the like, for display and sale in a supermarket, or similar retail store.
Packages, such as vacuum-packages, for storing meats, such as hot dogs, cold cuts, and the like, are well-known, and conventionally have a centrally-located pocket in which is stored the product to be sold. Typically, the plastic film from which the package is made is transparent in order for the consumer to see the product. These conventional packages may use a converted film, in which the film is provided with an interior-facing, integral layer of sealant-material, whereby the package is heat-sealed completely about its peripheral, or circumferential, edges after a vacuum has been formed in the interior of the pocket storing the product. Other, conventional packages use nonconverted film, in which no inner, sealing layer is provided. For this nonconverted-film package, sealing of the package is achieved by placing strips of non-resealable glue about the peripheral edges of the package, and applying heat thereto during the last stage of sealing the package.
The conventional, prior-art package is used by the consumer by tearing open one side edge of the package, by which access to the interior of the pocket is achieved, so that the contents may be removed. The conventional package is not specifically designed for storing the products therein after the package has been torn open at one edge thereof. If a consumer does not wish to use all of the contents of the package at one time, he may leave the remaining contents in the pocket, and store the opened package in the refrigerator, or the like, or he may place the opened bag in a separate storage bag, or the like.